


Attraversiamo

by stargirl428



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, food travel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirl428/pseuds/stargirl428
Summary: The Rebelcaptain Food Travel AU continues!'Tell Me What You Eat (And I Will Tell You Who You Are)' goes to Italy!





	Attraversiamo

“To be honest, I plan on eating pizza and nothing put pizza, for the entire time we’re here,” Luke says as the group files through the entryway of their small hotel. Draven is ahead at the counter, speaking in surprisingly fluid Italian to the hotel manager as the rest of the crew huddles in a corner, dropping bags and peeling off coats. Kes laughs in support as Jyn shakes her head. 

 

“That plan can’t be good for you,” she points out as Cassian slips into the circle.

 

“You know, Luke — if you overindulge, you might never want pizza again,” he says with a smirk, eyes quickly darting to Jyn, then back to Luke.

 

“Maybe I don’t want to eat pizza from anywhere else ever again, Cassian. This is as good as it’ll ever get!” Luke exclaims in giddy excitement, earning a collective laugh from the team. 

 

Draven interrupts, handing them their room keys with a directive to regroup in the lobby in thirty minutes.     

 

Their first filming appointment in Naples is at a sound stage just outside the city center, featuring the chef of one of the most beloved pizzerias around. And the chef in question — who introduces himself as “Chef Luca” — is absolutely ecstatic to meet Cassian. 

 

Chef engulfs the host with an unexpected hug and a string of excited Italian phrases. Jyn finds it difficult to suppress a grin as she works with one of the stage hands to set up her camera as an alternate angle, her eyes occasionally lifting from the equipment to observe the two foodies. 

 

Luke is nearby, taking photos and videos on his phone: a behind-the-scenes studio clip for the Instagram account and shots of the crew as they set up. Jyn tilts her head down just enough to obscure her face behind the mass of the video camera, pretending to check on its setting, to avoid a clear photograph of her face. She knows Luke notices, she sees him about to say something — but he stops before a word can be uttered and goes about posting and hashtagging, leaving her in relative peace.

 

After a brief rundown, it's time to film. Jyn peers through the eyepiece, fixing the focus on Cassian as he fixes his shirt collar and brushes hair away from his forehead. Chef Luca is next to him, checking that all the ingredients are set one final time. Then Draven calls “action,” and they begin. 

 

It’s a straightforward shoot. As the second camera, Jyn has the ability to get creative with her shots, knowing the main camera will capture anything she misses with the head-on view. She zooms in close as Chef Luca brings each ingredient on the table to Cassian’s attention: a bowl of peeled, whole San Marzano tomatoes, a ball of mozzarella di bufala, a container of 00 Italian wheat flour, and a small pot of fresh basil. 

 

"The key to creating the perfect Neapolitan Pizza," Chef Luca says, looking straight into the main camera, "is to get your hands dirty."

 

Cassian grins at this announcement and quickly rolls up his sleeves. 

 

Jyn, from her view stage right, zooms in on her handsome colleague, following as his fingers swiftly work over the pattered fabric of his button-up, until the material is past his elbows. 

 

Chef Luca starts by piling a few cups of flour in front of Cassian, pointing out for the viewers the difference between the gluten heavy flour usually used and the special Italian flour that would yield the perfect dough. Following instructions, Cassian mounds the flour together in a small mound, shaping a small hole in the center. Chef Luca pours in the appropriate amount of water, salt, and yeast, before instructing Cassian the proper way to mix the dough with his hands. Before long, the ingredients are well mixed and forming a ball. 

 

Chef Luca exchanges their newly mixed dough with one that has been resting, and rising, for many hours. He places the ball in front of Cassian with a slap and smiles.

 

“Now’s the most important part,” Chef Luca says excitedly. “The whole pizza rests on how well you work the dough. It was to be perfectly kneaded.” 

 

Chef gives him a short tutorial on the proper technique before Cassian takes over with anxious hesitation. 

 

“No nerves!” Chef laughs, giving Cassian a slap on the back. “The dough will sense your fear. You must show it who’s boss!”

 

Cassian shakes his head as he grins, trying to understand exactly who to show a ball of pizza dough that he’s in charge. He grips the mass with his left hand and begins to apply pressure. After only a few motions, Luca is interfering. 

 

“No, no, no—like this,” he demonstrates by taking hold of the dough before pushing away from his body with the heel of his palm. His left hand spins the dough a fraction clock-wise. “You must be firm, but gentle—like making love, yes?”

 

Jyn doesn’t miss the rush of pink that floods to Cassian's cheeks and the quick, subtle flick of his eyes towards her camera. 

 

Cassian tries again—this time, with better success—Chef nodding encouragingly at his side. “Very good, very good!"

 

Chef Luca puts aside the newly kneaded dough to rest, pulling out another batch that’s already been prepared, as he directs Cassian to the ingredients for the sauce and toppings. 

 

“For the sauce, we use only the best—San Marzano tomatoes,” he says. “They were first grown in the shadow of Mount Vesuvius. The volcanic soil makes the taste strong, sweet, and less acidic than other tomatoes. We have them here blanched and peeled.” 

 

Luca pushes the large glass bowl towards Cassian. 

 

“You can do it the easy, clean way—throw the tomatoes, garlic, and olive oil in a food processor and _blitz, blitz, blitz,_ ” he sounds, motioning with his hand as if pressing down a button three times. “But I like the fun way.”

 

Cassian breaks into a broad smile at this, agreeing with a nod before plunging his hands into bowl. His fingers make contact with the cool, slimy, squishy things and proceeds to gently break them apart.

 

Jyn is—again—zoomed and focused on Cassian’s hands as he methodically smushes the vegetable. _Or was it a fruit?_

 

She blinks and releases a quiet sigh to dispense of the intruding thought. _Who cared what a tomato was?_

 

Watching this amount of Cassian’s hands was enough to make her throat go dry. _First the dough, now the tomatoes?_ If this was a sign of things to come in Italy, Jyn wasn’t sure how she was going to survive the next few days. 

 

She focuses back on the scene before her, snapping out of her promiscuous reverie. _What was it about a man’s hands?_

 

Chef Luca looks at Cassian with an appraising slime. “It’s relaxing, no?” 

 

“Mmm, meditative, almost,” Cassian agrees. “But it also feels as if…I’m squishing people’s eyeballs.”

 

Luca breaks out into a hearty laugh and pats Cassian on the shoulder. “You get past that, eventually.” 

 

When Cassian has pulverized the tomatoes to Luca’s satisfaction, he watches and cleans his hands as Luca takes over, sautéing the tomato sauce with garlic and a generous pinch of oregano. 

 

Chef Luca tells a story about the first time he made this—when his grandmother taught him as a child—and the entire studio is captivated, as is Cassian.

 

The shoot moves on—Luca shows Cassian the proper way to spin pizza dough. 

 

“The way in the movies,” Luca says, “is showing off to much! You don’t need to do that for great pizza. A little toss and spin to get the elasticity—that’s all you need.”

 

He finishes shaping the dough on the counter, ladling sauce in an even, clockwise layer from the center outwards. He strategically places the sliced mozzarella and a single leaf of basil in the center. 

 

“And now, we bake!” Chef Luca exclaims, clapping his hands together. He explains the wood fired oven behind them and Jyn gets a great view of the roaring fire within. “It’s all about a high, quick heat.”

 

When the pie comes out a few minutes later, it’s the most mouth watering thing both Cassian and Jyn have ever seen. 

 

Chef Luca carefully transfers the finished pizza onto a cutting board, quickly slicing it into quarters. 

 

“You’ve never had pizza here in Naples before, yes?” Luca asks. 

 

Cassian shakes his head. “This’ll be the very first.”

 

“Ah, _perfetto_ , you never forget your first, eh?” Chef replies suggestively. 

 

Cassian blushes again before he takes a bite and Jyn catches his wholly indecent reaction. It’s a sight that sparks numerous imaginations.  

 

After Draven yells, “Cut!”, Jyn’s head drops away from the camera and she lets out a heavy sigh. _I need to get a grip._

 

Luke appears next to Jyn, salivating at the sight of the pizza onstage. Chef Luca and Cassian are working to make more, to feed the crew. His stomach growls as he sighs longingly. 

 

“God, I love pizza."

 


End file.
